


Silent Guns

by StrawberryDonutz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Assistant!Pyronica, Doctor!Will, Doctor!William, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mafia!Bill, Other, Sorry for the short chapters, Stupidity Ensues, mute!Dipper, short capters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/pseuds/StrawberryDonutz
Summary: You know what sucks? Being mute. You know what sucks even more? Being held captive by a gang -possibly the mafia- with a gun held to your forehead, hands tied to your back, and being mute. That sucks. It's sucks hard. And that's also Dipper Pines's current predicament.





	1. Caput Unum

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lil' puffballs!  
> This is one of the first fanfics I've published, so it might be 'ehh', so don't ya worry about offending me if ya correct any of my lil' mistakes!  
> Welps, I better not hold ya back from the story, so carry on and enjoy!

  You know what sucks? Being mute. You know what sucks even more? Being held captive by a gang -possibly the mafia- with a gun held to your forehead, hands tied to your back, and being mute. That sucks. It's sucks hard. And that's also Dipper Pines's current predicament.

  It was a day off, everyone went out to town to catch up with friends, secret lovers, or just go to the cinema. Well, everyone but Dipper. The brunet had decided to stay at home, taking advantage of the silence and reading in the gift-shop, drawing and writing a few notes in the book once in a while. Of course, the peace only lasted about half an hour before a group of people barged in. Practically all of them were taller than him, the shortest being about three inches taller than him and the tallest nearing six and a half feet-maybe even more than that. 

  Before Dipper could run out, a tall, lanky, sickly looking man with bugged eyes pulled him up from his stool and forced him to kneel in front of a tall blond. The blond had a scared eye -the scar looking a lot like burn scars- that forced the right eye closed, but the almond shaped left eye was a bright, uncanny golden color. The man also had tawny dark skin, gold hair that rivaled his golden eye, and a few pale freckles over his cheeks and nose. The only thing that screamed danger from this man was the psychotic glaze over his eye and the buzzing of -hopefully- adrenaline. 

  The man squatted down, to face Dipper, and smirked. "Well well well! And who may you be kid?" Dipper, unable to respond, just looked at the blond with fearful -yet mostly curious and questioning- coffee colored eyes. "Mhh, not much of a talker. Well, we need to stay here for, hmm, let's say about an hour or two, alright?" The man snickered. "Well, it's not as if you have much of a choice. I mean, you could refuse, but it isn't really in your best interests to do so." A shiny, golden, obviously custom made hand gun was suddenly aimed at his head by the blond -who grinned maniacally. "So try to be a good host and let us stay, will you?"

  Nodding quickly, the brunet gave the blond his silent answer. Yes. Soon, the group dispersed, some migrating to the kitchen, others to the living room, but the only one who stayed with him was the blond. Now, without the fear of not being able to do anything, Dipper ran a shaky hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. _Could be worse. I don't have a bullet through my head or in any other part of my body._  

  After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the blond motioned to two seats. "Well, tell me kid, what's your name?" When the brunet made no move to respond, the blond huffed silently before forcing a grin. "I'm the almighty Bill Cipher, The Muse of crime and chaos, the All Seeing Eye! Now, I suggest you tell me your name, or at least an entertaining story, 'cause your silence is starting to grate on me."

  Dipper gulped, but looked up with wide eyes. How could he communicate? His only writing utensil in the room was broken -even more so than it should've been since he bit it in shock and fear when the gang barged in- and he doubted the intruder would be kind enough to lend him one. After a second of thought, he snapped and pointed to the sky. The blond raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Dipper repeated the motion and pointed to the sky. 

  "Sky? Is that your name?" Bill asked, still confused. 

  Shaking his head, Dipper made blinking motions with his hands. 

  "Stars?"

  Dipper did an _'eh'_ hand motion to that. 

  "Constellations?"

  Nodding, Dipper then did a spoon scooping motion. 

  "Spoon?"

  Now thinking about it, maybe the ursa would've been easier. Shaking his head, Dipper made _'claw hands'_ and feign a snarl. 

  "Bear? Ursa? Ursa Major?"

  Nodding, Dipper then did an 'eh' motion again. 

  "Oh! Dipper! You're named Dipper!" The blond realized, but he frowned later. "But why didn't you just tell me- oh." After a few seconds of silence, his eye widened in realization. "O~oh!!! You can't! You're mute!" A snort left him, only to be followed by harsh cackling. An embarrassed blush crawled over Dipper's face as the blond laughed, the brunet even sliding out of his seat and starting to head out of the room, but stopping when the all too familiar click of the golden gun rang through the now silent room. "Sit back down Dipper, I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot."

  Dipper gulped, but did as he was told, holding back shudders from taking over his body. He held himself, peeking to look up at the blond, who was currently staring back. They both sat there silently for a few minutes, the blond seeming to think about something while the brunet started to nibble on the collar of his shirt. 

  After a while, a notebook and pencil were shoved into his face. Dipper blinked and looked up. "Well, I need entertainment, so I need a way to communicate with you." The blond responded with a nonchalant shrug, although a smirk still played on his lips. Dipper nodded, and moved so he was in a more comfortable position for writing. "Alright, Dipper, what's your last name? Were you born mute? Have you ever heard of a hairbrush? I think it would do you wonders. How old are you? Are you an only child? What are your hobbies? Are you-"

  Dipper showed the notebook, face flushed from the magnitude of questions being thrown at him. **'Can I answer the ones I'm okay with? Just nothing personal.'** Bill sighed -a long, annoyed one at that- but nodded. After a few seconds of writing, he passed the notebook to the blond. **'My name's Dipper Pines, I wasn't born mute (and I'd rather not talk about that), and I usually go to the forest, read, write, or sketch.'** The brunet's handwriting was a neat print, although slightly childish looking.

  Bill hummed, a look of familiarity crossing his features for a second, before he returned the notebook before speaking again. "Draw me. And I mean the best drawing you could possibly ever do kind of _'draw me.'_ " Dipper gulped, but nodded, flipping to a new page and starting to sketch a base. By the time he finished, the gang had returned and were waiting for the blond so they could leave. Before the smallest in the room could return the notebook, Bill spoke. "Now sign it." Dipper -albeit shakily- did as told and signed his called name. Once Bill got the notebook back, the blond grinned and got up. "Well, see ya in your nightmares Pine Tree!" With that, the gang left, but Dipper stayed with an onslaught of questions -and possibly new fears. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	2. Caput Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of Mabcifica and flirting, shopping, and surprise visits!

  A few weeks had passed, and Dipper's paranoia had lessen back to his usual triple checking rather than his refusal to exit his room -that had started occur again after the incident with the blond. Mabel, his twin sister, had asked -more like forced- him to go shopping with her and her secret lover. It wasn’t really for the brunette’s benefit that their relationship was secret, but rather for the rich lover. Who this rich lover may be -you may be asking? It was non-other than the richest family in town’s daughter. 

Dipper had agreed to -be forced to- go mostly because he knew that Mabel’s unofficial body guards -Gideon and his gang- were out of town in search of some fabrics the brunette had recently been screaming on and on about. This is how the youngest Pines was stuck in navy blue slacks, light blue vest, and a creamy white button down with two flirting gals on each side. It wasn’t as fun as it sounded, especially when his twin had forced his hair to be tamed while he was asleep. It wasn’t a pleasant morning.

“Oh! Oh brother, look! I nee~eed to try that on!” The bubbly brunet was pointing at a sparkling pink, princess looking dress that was positioned behind a window of an expensive looking shop. “Oh Paz, my diamond, may we please go and try some on? Oh! And we can dress up Dip-Dop too!” Before the shorter twin could frown a _‘no’_ at her, Mabel had put on her perfected puppy-dog look and batted her lashes at him pleadingly. “Plea~ease bro-bro? I promise this will be the last shop before we head to the ice cream parlor.” 

The mute brunet turned to Pacifica in hopes of some backup, but was shocked to see her pout and bat her eyelashes up at him too -her puppy-dog look even more perfected than Mabel’s. Letting out a silent, exasperated sigh, the male twin led the way to the expensive store, holding the door open for then and shooting them a _‘be-responsible’_ look, which his sister shrugged off easily while Pacifica nodded in agreement. _I swear, Mabel will be be the end of me._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

“Thank you sir, have a good day ladies!” The snobby woman from the store waved them off, Dipper nodding his head politely at her before following the female couple out. Mabel quickly passed him the two full bags before skipping besides Pacifica and ranting on about when the blonde’s parents would be out of town.

The older blonde hummed, perfectly manicured hand straightening the skirt of her dress in thought. “Well, father and mother have a meeting in New York in a week, so they’ll be leaving this afternoon to leave on our train.” Nodding, Pacifica sneaked a kiss to the brunette and smiled teasingly. “You can stay with me during their time away, maybe even pitching woo.” Dipper flushed when he heard that, but his face became a bright red when his sister responded.

“Well, I don’t mind your dukes running over my pins.” The bubbly brunette giggle back, before turning to her twin and snickering at his reaction. “Dip Dop, would you mind telling Grunkle Stan that I’ll be staying with Paz for the rest of the week, maybe longer.” Dipper shook his head quickly in agreement, looking to the side in a silent request to leave the two damsels to their flirting. “Alright, see you in the future my dear brother!”

The male twin waved awkwardly, face still flushed, as he hurried back to The Shack. He heard Pacifica giggle at him and comment to his sister. “How much do you want to bet that he won’t be looking at either of us in the eye for the next week?”

“I betcha a Lincoln!”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Once he reached his home, and dropped off his twin’s shopping on her bed, Dipper begrudgingly went down stairs to make dinner for himself. _Why couldn’t humans use photosynthesis? It would’ve made my life less burdensome._ Silently sighing, the brunet started to make some lasagna, that should last him just about a week with his great uncles out of town on an expedition, and set up the table. Cutting out a small enough section for him, and putting the rest away in the fridge, Dipper grabbed a glass of soda -more specifically, Pitt Cola- and sat down. Before he could even take one bite, someone started to knock at the front door, impatient and loud. Sighing, the brunet stood up and made his way to the front door. _Stop abusing that poor door, I’m coming._

As he opened the door, a familiar blond pushed his way in and grinned at the shorter man. “Y’ello Pine Tree!” Dipper let out a silent yelp, scurrying backwards and lifting up the rifle Wendy -an employe of the Shack- had left incase of robbers. “Ah ah ah Pine Tree-“ A golden gun -most likely the same one used that fateful day- was quickly positioned under his throat. “-I don’t think that that would be a smart idea.”

_Sh*t, I’m dead. This is it. No more sundaes with Wendy, no more dressing up with Mabel and Pacifica, and no more forest walks._ Gulping, Dipper slowly dropped the rifle and allowed Bill to lead him outside. _Oh gosh, why is he making me go outside? Is he going to execute me?_

“Oh, c’mon Pine Tree, you look worse than a prisoner on his way to the gallows! All I want is a little company during the rest of the week.” The blond man grinned, ushering the younger into a slick black car. “I promise, if you don’t fight back, no harm is to reach you, your family, and your friends.” Slamming the car door close, and getting into the drivers’ side, Bill winked at the brunet. “So, do we have a deal Little Tree?”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you puffballs enjoyed this chapter  
> Welps, until next time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	3. Caput Tribus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Dip?
> 
> Lil' hint about our favorite brunet's condition

Silence. 

_This is awkward._ Hazel-brown eyes followed the blond man who trailed around the room, cleaning a few random guns and knives. Dipper slowly raised the cup of tea that was offered to him earlier, scrunching his nose when he noticed the bottle of whiskey on the table, the same one poured generously into the cup of tea. _He’s trying to get me zozzled, isn’t he?_

After a few more awkward minutes of silence, Bill sat down and took a swing of his whiskey-less tea. “So kid, entertain me.” Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion, which the golden-eyed man responded with a sigh and leaned on his left side ever so slightly. “My henchmaniacs are out on a mission for the next few weeks -don’t worry, not for the whole month- and I’m all bored!”

The brunet huffed silently, taking a slow sip of the tea. _So I’m here because a blond maniac is bored. Great. I couldn't have even eaten anything beforehand._ He zoned back in when he realized he drank the whole cup of tea and the blond was offering more of the drinks. _You know what, I might as well get zozzled and forget as much as I can for the time being._ He accepted the bottle of whiskey and took a long swing of it.

Bill snickered and drank a bit more of tea. “Guess you had a long day huh?” Dipper threw him an exasperated look, already starting to sway. “Hah, just drink up kid, we have much to do.” He winked flirtatiously at the brunet -who had his eyes closed as he drank.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

“Hah hah, kid, you’re a riot!” Dipper hiccuped and beamed, lowering his hands that were cramped from the quick signing -that the blond man apparently knew- and threw himself onto the red velvety love-seat. Bill snickered before moving towards the brunet and squishing the younger’s cheeks together. “Say Pine Tree, how do you feel about sketching out a few things for me? Or draw them out if you’re feeling it.”

The brunet gasped and nodded, eyes alight with joy at the idea of drawing. ‘ _Yes. I would like to do that please._ ’ He then leaned towards the blond, hugging the arms holding his head up, and yawning. ‘ _I am hungry and tired. I am both._ ’

Bill squished the younger’s cheeks together once more before getting up to find the brunet some food. “I’ll be right back Pine Tree!” He found some ravioli -probably courtesy of one of the henchmaniacs- and quickly heated it up. “Doo doo doo, heating up some pasta. Doo doo doo, singing as I heat up the pasta.” He continued to sing his improvised song, snickering when he could hear the mute brunet tapping along to the imaginary tone. Once the food was ready, Bill sauntered back to the living room and passed the plate to the brunet, who was blankly staring at a corner of the room and mouthing words -probably sentences. “Alright kid, here’s some food.”

The brunet jumped and looked up at the blond with wide, owlish eyes. ’ _Thank you_.’ Dipper then smiled before deciding to attack the food with the ferocity of a starved animal. Bill sighed and turned to face a half-hidden dartboard, pulling out a few darts from under the couch -don’t ask. The two stayed like that, Dipper eating with delight and Bill throwing darts in boredom. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

“Kid, come on.”

No response. 

“You can’t just stay there forever!” 

Again, no response.

“I’ll shoot you if you don't cooperate with me kid.” After no response -again for the third time- Bill growled and shoved the brunet harshly off of his lap, causing the drunk man to tumble to the ground -still fast asleep- and let out the tiniest of sounds. The blond man blinked in shock before leaning down and lifting the younger’s head to show his neck, exposing a thick scar that blemished half his neck. “Yikes kid, what happened to you?” He waited for a response but then remembered that the brunet was both drunk and asleep. “Right.” 

Sighing, Bill jumped up before leaning down to grab Dipper, who opened his mouth and seemed to try to talk. The blond tried to read off what the brunet mouthed. ‘ _Please don't hurt them._ ’ Pushing off his questions, Bill pulled him closer and moved to carry him before walking off to the first room he could think of; his twin’s room.

“Alright, we’ll talk tomorrow. Night kid.”

No reply.

“Yeah, I figured.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_Urg, what the heck happened?_ Dipper held his head in pain as he glanced around. _Okay, so nothing too crazy, just in a bed with a crazy headache-_ Ow! _Why the heck did I drink that stupid tea?!_

While the brunet was internally whining and scolding himself, Bill strutted in with a bright smile and carrying a tray of breakfast. “Up an’ at ‘em kid! I brought two glasses of water, some day-old pancakes, and my beautiful body and being.” The hungover brunet glared up at the blond as he massaged his temples. The golden clad man shrugged as he took a seat next to the brunet and passed him one of the glasses. “Okay, I get it, I’m too majestic for your feeble human mind to appreciate.”

Dipper rolled his eyes in annoyance as he accepted the glass. _Funny, laugh laugh laugh._ He took that moment to look around the room, noting the lack of gold and black, and the large amount of blue, white, and copper. _I guess this isn't his room… wait, does that mean that this isn't his house? Or that he shares this house…?_

As the brunet was lost in thought, Bill hummed and passes him the tray of food. “Well, kid, I’m off to get changed. Meet me in the living room when you finish and brush your teeth!”

_That’s it, this guy is off his rocker._ Dipper took a quick, annoyed bite off of one of his pancakes. _I guess I am too since I haven't run off yet._

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


	4. Mini-Information-Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ramblings and statements!

Goo~ood morning, night, afternoon, and other times!

Don't worry, this isn't a 'no more story' update. This is a 'I'm taking questions and I'm gonna answer them!' Update. 

AKA: Q&A after the next chapter!

I'll be answering many questions, unless it's answer would be a spoiler for future chapters. 

Welps, have fun in the comment section! Remember no question is too weird or too stupid!

Blah blah blah, insert snappy joke, blah blah blah, love y'all puffballs!  
Until next time,  
Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns  
CIAO!!!


	5. Caput Quattor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper realizes that maybe this won't be as easy to get out of as he thought it would be.
> 
> Also: new character at the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh! I'm so sorry for my prolonged, unannounced hiatus!!!  
> School's kinda a son of a goat, and I don't like writing essays!
> 
> Anywhoops! I'll be answering questions in the next update (so comment questions now before the next Q&A (I might do one every five chapters... in not sure yet)  
> Welps, I'll stop holding you back  
> Enjoy the chapter!

“You look cute.” Bill snickered as he threw Dipper a bundle of clothes -some from his brother, other from his friends, and a few were his- as the brunet unbuttoned his light blue button up and tentatively picked up a light green one. He scrunched his nose at it, glaring the blond after that comment, and picking up another shirt -a bright cherry red. “That color doesn't suit you, try that cyan one.” Huffing, Dipper grabbed a plain white one -belonging to the blond’s brother- and tried it on. It was a little big, but good enough. “Aw, at least try the yellow one for me.”

Dipper glared at the blond, but gulped when Bill raised a familiar gold gun. _How am I not dead yet with how much he threatens me?_ Trading the shirts, the brunet tried on the -still slightly big on him- yellow button up and turned to face the blonde.

Bill surprised the younger by signing a reply. ’ _Yellow looks good on you._ ’ 

The brunet fumbled with his hands before signing quickly in response. ‘ _You._ ’ He flushed slightly when his fingers slipped a few times. ‘ _Sign language._ ’

“Hahah, ‘guess you forgot about last night, huh kid? Yeah, my brother taught me it for emergencies.” Bill snickered in response to the stumbling brunet. “But anyways, kid, I think Keyhole’s clothes are the closest thing we have that could fit you.” 

Dipper wrinkled his nose in annoyance at being called ‘kid’, but quickly changed into a light blue button up -only slightly smaller than Bill’s, but still a little baggy on the brunet. Once done, Dipper finished getting changed, he turned around and huffed. ‘ _What are we to do now? I would like to go back home and get back in my clothes._ ’ Bill let out a loud, sharp laugh before shaking his head, causing Dipper to frown in confusion. ‘ _What?_ ’

A small snort left the blond before he got up and pulled the brunet closer. “Hah, you ain’t going anywhere kid, but I’ll be nice and get your stuff later.” Before Dipper could even ask for the reasoning behind this decision, Bill pushed him away and sauntered out of the room.

_Great. I’ve been kidnapped by a maniacal blond man, who is very likely to be the leader of a gang. Great._ Huffing, Dipper followed after the man, fingers twitching with nervous energy. He noticed Bill on the phone, speaking quickly and in another language -Dipper almost felt as if it was Latin, but some words were from a few different languages he didn't recognize. _What in the world is he planning?_

Bill had left a little after the phone call, smirking and telling the brunet to stay. “And don’t try to leave, the door’s locked, and my babies don’t know you yet, so they might try to kill you.” Before Dipper could ask who the ‘babies’ are, Bill left him, slamming the door close with the beginning letters of a song. 

_What in the world are his ‘babies’?_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Dipper found out as soon as he picked the front door’s lock, immediately noticing a group of large creatures, each looking like a mash-up of different, predatory animals. Gasping loudly, Dipper quickly slammed the door close, shuddering at the though of the creatures, and the damage they could inflict on him. 

_O-okay, his babies are unnatural animal hybrids. That’s fine. That’s totally fine._ He remembered one of the larger-than-normal big cats, and shuddered. _Nope, not okay. I’m dead. I’m so dead. Bill’s gonna kill me with one of those, and-_ The brunet shook his head, hands starting to shake as his trail of thought continued. 

The small male quickly decided to take a seat and try to relax, but after a few jittery minutes, he quickly got up and started looking around. Dipper trailed around the kitchen, finding a few notes and letters, noting that Bill tended to point his 'i' and 'j's and periods with triangles. He also noted that most -if not all- of the notes were by Bill -and someone by the name of William-, but for someone else. 

_So Bill and William seem to hold most of the power here-_ The brunet started off, shakily grabbing a note by Bill and another by William. _-and it seems that those two listen to each other... but William may be second in charge..._ He noted that William pointed his 'i's 'j's and periods with inverted triangles. _Hmm, maybe I can get myself out of here with these..._

After assessing and memorizing the notes and how they were written, Dipper masterfully placed them back where he found them, even remembering to fold the left corner of one of them. The brunet then decided to look for the papers used with the notes, noting that William's had a light blue tint to it, and the soft scent of a cologne -blueberry perhaps-, and that Bill's were a butter-yellow color and scorched marks edging the paper. 

After a good hour or two of searching, Dipper found a black door leading to a gold-decorated office. _This must be one of that blond maniac's rooms._ Squinting at all the shiny decorations and supplies, he quickly scurried around, finding a few similar stacks of paper, but nothing like what he was searching for. After another hour of searching, the brunet huffed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. That was, until his eye caught a few stacks of black paper. 

Dipper slowly neared it, and sighed in joy when he noted that the front and back was the same yellow he was searching for. He grabbed three sheets before rushing out of the room, closing the door swiftly, and running towards the room he awoke in. He shoved the papers in between his folded vest and shirt just as he heard the front door open. 

_I did it._ Dipper almost cried in joy when he realized what he did. _Mason, you brilliant idiot!_ Before he could rejoice his personal victory, he remembered that he still had a lot left to do, and that someone was in the house with him -most likely someone who Bill's 'babies' knew and didn't consider a threat. 

"Bill? I'm home! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen cooking!" 

_That's-_ Dipper quickly got up and silently headed to the kitchen, noticing a man that looked just like the blond kidnapper, except more... pale. _That's not-_

The albino man turned around, almond shaped, powder blue eyes meeting round, hazel-brown eyes. The man blinked in surprised before smiling awkwardly and waving. "Uh, hi?" Dipper gulped and started to backup. "I-I'm William, but you can call me Will, o-or Liam."

_This is definitely_ not _Bill._ Dipper thought blankly, eyes stuck in the large knife the other man was wielding. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thoughts, comments, grammar mistakes, or concerns? If so, please don't hesitate to comment them down!  
> Also: anyone know any good beta readers? Or co-writers? ~*I've got people! No more help needed until mentioned otherwise (in a future update or something)*~
> 
> Welps, until next time! Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns! CIAO!!!


	6. Silent Guns: Q&A #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I answer (some) of your questions!!!

**_My G-Mail (for if ya want to send me stuff):_ ** _  
squibbles.the.rambler@gmail.com_

**Q: Dipper and Mabel's backstory? (Who do they live with Stan? Etc.)  
** A:  
Ooo! Ramble Time! Okay, so sit down My Little Puffballs™ (yes, I did just 'Trademarked' that), I have a story to tell!  
So once upon a time, in the mid-1910's, our beautiful twins were born! In 1922, the twins' parents had dabbled with something the twin's father's uncle had been a part of: gang problems! The twins' parents were killed (mafia doing?) and the twins were handed over to their great-uncle Stan (Stanford had been on the run from the mafia in search for money to pay them back/Stanley took over the home and became a tourist shop, and took Ford's name to protect his bro (Stan's stronger than Ford at that time))  
Twins decide to cope with their parents loss by finding mysteries and trying to solve them (they are very good at it, and Stan (after 1924) decides to make their services public to the town (no one else knows, not even Bill (he just recently transferred his gang to Gravity Falls (his dad's Egyptian, his mom is Greek-Italian (quite the mix, huh? (Shoot, while I'm at it: the twins are from Russian and Japanese and English decent! Boom! All over the place!)))  
Gideon falls for Mabel, Mabel tells Dipper to tell him off, Gideon don't like that, Dip's mute now, Gid didn't get in trouble because FAME! The town later found out Gid's been dabbling with gangs and the mafia, Forsdy comes back! Gideon and his (new) gang get bailed out, Gid wants Mabel, Mabel woman's up and tells Gid she isn't interested in him (hint hint), Gid's mad, Mabel then tells him she likes someone else (hint hint), Gid's still mad, but now he realizes that he can't force Mabel to be with him (well, he can, he just chooses not to), and Mabel darling decides: screw it, all genders can receive my romantic love! Mabel decides that Paz should be her first love (Paz accepts, but said that it had to be secret until in the later future: like when she gets her inheritance (so at 25... so three years after the beginning of this fic)) Gid also decided to protect Mabel (since she's a tough cookie who still needs protecting) and then flash forwards to 1932: beginning of this fic

 

 **Q: Is Bill mentally unstable?  
** A:  
Yes. Next question!  
I'm kidding, but seriously, yes, Bill is (mostly) mentally unstable. He has hypomanic episodes, he used to have/be Conduct Disorder, Oppositional Defiant Disorder, and he used to be a pyromaniac  
(not quite Pyronica levels of pyromaniac, but still pretty pyromaniac)  
For a while, William though Bill could have Antisocial Personality Disorder (Bill doesn't have APD, just throwing that out there)  
And I'll add this just for the heck of it:  
William has a stutter (very mild, like, super mild, like, yeah) and Social Anxiety Disorder.  
Liam had Avoidant Personality Disorder and Dependent Personality Disorder during his childhood (being part of a mafia when he was a sweet baby didn't do him good)

 

 **Q: What would be everyone's favorite milkshake flavor if they had one? (and yours too, if you've got one)  
** A:  
I like this question! I'm only gonna say the favorite flavors of the characters mentioned so far (later on in the story, I'll say the favorite milkshakes of the other characters introduced)  
_Character_ : Classics/Their Own Creations  
\- _Dipper_ : Chocolate Milkshake (with hot fudge if possible)/Double Chocolate with Oreos milkshake with hot fudge  
\- _Mabel_ : Double Strawberry Milkshake/ Double Strawberry Milkshake with every topping imaginable on top  
\- _Bill_ : Banana Split Milkshake/ Banana Split Milkshake with gummy worms/eyeballs/bears/anything with whipped cream and lemon zest on top  
\- _William_ : Vanilla Milkshake/ Vanilla Milkshake with blueberries and caramel syrup on top  
\- _Pacifica_ : Vanilla Milkshake/ Lavender Milkshake with edible gold and milk chocolate shavings on top  
\- _Stanford_ : Milkshakes? (He'd pick Pistachio Milkshake/ Pistachio Milkshake with a shot of coffee and whipped cream and dark chocolate)  
\- _Stanley_ : Chocolate Milkshake/ Chocolate and Strawberry Milkshake with fresh strawberries and chocolate syrup on top  
\- _Wendy_ : Banana Split Milkshake/ Neapolitan Milkshake  
\- _Gideon_ : Vanilla Milkshake/ Vanilla Milkshake with Chocolate covered Strawberries  
\- _Moi (Me; your Puffball overlord, and fellow donut lover)_: Vanilla Milkshake/ Strawberry Milkshake with two servings of Hot Fudge on top and whipped cream with three cherries on top

 

 **Q: Who did that to Dipper and what has he been through?  
** A:  
It was Gideon. Now now, hear me out: So we all know that famous scene in episode three season one (The Hand that Rocks the Mabel) where Gid pretty much almost kills/brutally injures Dip, right? Welps, I have a theory that if Mabel had come just a few seconds later, Dip would be mute. So~o, I kept that theory and moved it here.  
I.e.: When the twins first moved to Gravity Falls, and Gideon had the climax of an unhealthy obsession with Mabel, Dipper went to tell Gid that Mabel wasn't interested and that he should move on. Gid didn't take that very well and attacked Dipper, seriously damaging our favorite paranoid brunet's vocal cords, and causing Dip to become a crap ton more paranoid than he would've been. (Even after Gideon apologized and swore to protect Mabel-dear)  
So now Dip usually carries a switchblade with him -if not a gun- unless someone stronger than him is with him (like Mabel (who has beaten Stan in wrestling) and Paz (who always has bodyguards hidden around (and she usually had a gun with her, hidden somewhere))

 

 **Q: What did Will feel about Bill stealing his bed for Dipper, and where is he right now? I assume it's Will's room based on the colors.  
** A:  
And right you are my dear! William doesn't really mind since he wasn't there and most of his important stuff is in his office, and thus had no need for his room, but now that he's back he'll force Bill to go buy another bed (or mattress) and put in somewhere, or for Dipper to sleep in Bill's bed, and for Bill to sleep on the couch. William was also out of town visiting his second cousin and said cousin's wife (you might see this cousin later on *eyebrow wiggles*)

 

 **Q: Does Gideon not crush on Mabel in this or is he just not resigning himself to only being a friend?  
** A:  
Oh no, Gid's still in love with Mabel, but he would rather she be happy with someone else, than be sad with him (I.e.: He got mega friend zoned, but he accepts it even if he will never stop loving her (And I~I~I will always, love you~ou~ou!))

 

 **Q: Why does Mabel have a bodyguard? Is it related to why Dipper is mute? Why does Pacifica not have her own bodyguards?  
** A:  
This one's been answered (mostly) before, but in short:  
Gideon regrets making Dip mute (and by default, hurting Mabel) and has sworn to protect Mabel (with his old prison gang)  
Pacifica does have bodyguards, but most are hidden, or not present when she decides to bring a gun with her for defense (which is almost most of the time)

 

 **Q: I'm very pleased with Bill for not taking advantage of the drunk Dipper.  
** A:  
As am I, but here's one thing about Bill: He doesn't do things that won't benefit him (like taking advantage of our Drunken Pines: it wouldn't benefit him, not even his emotions)

**_As stated before, My G-Mail, for if ya want to send me virtual stuff is:_ ** _  
squibbles.the.rambler@gmail.com_

**Welps! Until next time, My Little Puffballs™! Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns! CIAO!!!**


	7. Caput Quinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy-Bill is back, some twin-arguing, the likes.
> 
> William is honestly my favorite neutral being ever. (Maybe I can tell you what everyone is -chaotic neutral, lawfully good, etc.-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry for the accidental hiatus!
> 
> Junior year is a whole lot more work than sophomore year, and I'm awful at time management skills!
> 
> My betas were also busy, and I decided: You know what, it's been too long, my Puffballs need at least an update -no matter how crappy it might be-!
> 
> So, yeah, that's it. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Maybe I'll have another Q&A just in case -at least give you guys answers during the long waits-, or maybe a contest? I'm not sure if I should do a contest... maybe when this story is over.

The two males blinked at each other, one wielding a knife and the other his nerves. William finally piped up, eyes shifting to the side a few times. "S-so, who-who are you?" Dipper unconsciously raised his hand to his throat, wincing slightly when he felt his scar. The albino noticed this, eyes widening as he noted the scar and the brunet's trembling hand. "O-oh."

Dipper slowly stumbled back, eyes trained on the knife William held, his hand still on his throat. _This was a bad idea. I should've stayed in the room. This man is probably as itchy-trigger as Bill-_ A shocked gasp left the paranoid man, falling on his back as William put down the knife and hurried to his side. 

"I-I'm so sorry for-for scaring you! I-I didn't mean to, I-I swear!" A freckled hand reached out to an equally as pale hand. "I-I'll make us some tea how-" A shaky breath left him, the blond squeezing his eyes shut for a second before opening them and forcing a small smile. "How does that sound?" 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Dipper shakily held the mug of blueberry and honey tea, tracing the handle in the awkward silence as William came to the table with a tray of tea-cookies and muffins. "I-I'm terribly sorry for sca-scaring you before. I just- I just wasn't expecting anyone new here, es-especially with the house emp-empty."

The brunet looked up, taking a quick sip of the tea -sighing at the sweet taste and lack of alcohol- and raised his hands. 'No I am sorry. I was brought here. Bill said no one was going to be here but he has not brought me home yet.' His hands shook slightly, but they were fairly stable considering his earlier fright. 

William nodded, taking in all the brunet told him, eyes hardening slightly too. "May I ask why Bill brought you here?" Dipper shrugged, telling the blond he didn't really know why. A low groan of anger left the taller of the two, surprising Dipper. "That idiotic jack*ss!" He got up and hurried to the phone, before turning and grabbing the knife from earlier and throwing it at a half-hidden dartboard with all his strength, the knife lodging itself in the exact middle of the board. 

Dipper quickly got to his feet, instinct immediately taking over, one hand on his neck -as if to protect that area- and the other holding onto a small butter knife. William huffed, running a hand through his hair in anger towards his twin, growling and collecting a few more knives before throwing them at the board, in hopes of releasing all his anger before his twin returned, forgetting all about the accidental guest. 

Said 'guest' quickly hurried away, to the room he awoke in earlier that day. _Lock the door, lock the door, lock the door!_ As soon as he was inside the room, he locked the door and hid in the bathroom -locking that door as well. _F*ck, is everyone that lives here a maniac?_ Dipper jumped slightly when he heard a door slam open. Not knowing which one it was, he crawled into the bathtub and pulled the curtains closed behind him. 

A small commotion was happening outside, and Dipper wasn't very sure how long it would last. After about half an hour, the brunet grew tired and quickly fell asleep, one hand gripping the butter knife tightly, and the other one drawn up to his chest. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Bill knew immediately the moment he saw that car in front of the house. His brother was home. A grin crawled onto his lips, mind conjuring up all he could tell the albino twin. He quickly petted one of his pets before he slammed open the door and yelled. "Willy-Will! I'm ho~ome!" 

Instead of the familiar laugh and hug he usually received, a knife was thrown at him, nicking the top of his left ear. Bill froze for a second, hand reaching into his pocket for his golden gun -half believing that Dipper was trying to kill him and escape. "BILL, YOU _IDIOT_!"

The blond man sighed in relief, smiling softly. _It's just Will._ He stopped when he realized that his twin was angry, and has thrown a knife at him. _Oh sh*t, it's Will._

"Brother, you better have a good god d*mned explanation as to why you've kidnapped a f*cking mute, and as to why I shouldn't strangle you!" The albino's face was a bright red tint, and his hands were curled around two more knives. 

The tan twin slowly smiled, slowly raising his hands away from his pockets. "Why, brother, you should know better than getting into my _sh*t_." His eye twitched slightly at that. As much as he worried about an angry brother, he hated anyone getting into his business with his approval of any kind. "But if you _insist_ , our dear guest has a skill I'd like to delve a bit more into, and a few connections we could exploit." He opened his eye -which he had squinted shut with all his smiling- before smirking. "Plus, I think we can both agree that he's a bit easy on the eyes."

A low growl left the usually shy twin, and another knife was thrown at Bill. "I thought we agreed on not involving innocents with us in any illegal way." Before the blond could comment, the albino narrowed his eyes. "And kidnapping is illegal, so don't start with me, brother!"

"Don't be a spoilsport." Bill pouted but huffed when his brother raised a knife threateningly. "And anyways, Pine Tree would end up being more beneficial than anything else, my dear brother. Think about it, and if our Eyes haven't been lying, then this kid could be a whole lot more useful than I anticipated."

William stared at his twin for a while, before he shook his head and put the knives nearest to him away. "I honestly worry about you, brother, and I don't like this, but since I know that there's a very small possibility of you ever even thinking of stopping that, promise me you won't kill him, or seriously injure him." He huffed as he went and retrieved the cold cups of tea and the half-hard tea cookies and muffins. _Such a sad waste._

Bill beamed, taking one of the cups and downing it quickly. "No promises, Willy-" A sharp glare was thrown at him. "Fine, yes, I won't kill or 'seriously injure him'." He promised, voice sounding eerily like his brother's near the end. "Look, I'll clean up here, you go clean up and rest, you're probably tired from having to deal with our _charming_ cousin and his wife."

William grunted but nodded before shuffling away. "I'll go do that. Oh, and you're making dinner for the rest of the week though."

"Understandable." Bill grinned as his brother shuffled away. The blond then moved and jumped onto the couch, sighing as he cracked his back. "Nothing says home sweet home like a knife to the head and a comfy couch."

A loud groan came from a section of the house. "Bill! You're sleeping on the couch!"

Sighing, said man closed his eyes and shifted to get comfortable. "That, and an angry twin."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welps, that's it for now!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave questions (I might do monthly Q&A's, who knows) -remember: no question is too weird!
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> G-mail for if ya wanna spam me stuff: squibbles.the.rambler@gmail.com
> 
> Welps, Until Next Time!  
> Love, Hugs, and KitKat Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	8. Caput Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Dipper get along well, but that isn't enough to deter him from trying to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A~AH!  
> I'm so sorry for my horrible updating schedule!  
> Please forgive me!  
> (I'm awful at time management (not an excuse (completely), just a side note))  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter (I think it's a (hot) mess, but at least it's forcing me to try to get to the actual 'fun' part!)

Dipper awoke in a bed; a different one than the one before. It mirrored the blue one from before, just with yellows, golds, blacks, and reds. _This is Bill's room, isn't it?_ A quick glance at a black wall covered in custom made golden weaponry gave him his response. 

The brunet looked around and noted his folded clothes -looking untouched for the most part. He wobbled out of the bed -ignoring how he was now wearing silk gold pajamas- and stumbling to check between the fold, grinning when noticing the yellow sheets. He looked around a bit before finding a black pen to write with -which matched the one Bill seemed to usually write with. 

_Okay, let's see, how could I word this? What should I say? To just leave me alone? Or leave everyone I know alone?_ He thought that over, pulling at his curls before drawing up the collar of his -borrowed- pajamas and nibbling in thought. After a few minutes, he decided to just state _'to leave the Pines alone, since Dipper wasn't all that entertaining, but could get the police further onto their gang's trail if they hurt an innocent bystander, so he dumped the boy and the younger's pride a block from his home and made him walk'._ Dipper hoped it sounded sincere for the blond, but still with the large ego blocking the ' _kindness_ ' in the act. 

After signing it -remembering the little dots that traced around the boss's scratched on name- and adding the triangles on the points, there was a knock at the door. The brunet folded it carefully, remembering that Bill's important letter tended go be folded lopsided with the left side bigger than the right, and he placed in between his shirt. He then placed the stack of clothing on top of a vanity table before going and opening the door slowly. 

"Oh, uh, hello." Apologetic pale blue eyes met -slightly fearful- curious hazel brown ones. "I-I wanted to apologize about m-my behavior yesterday. I-it was uncalled for, a-and my anger could have been expressed in a... a less dangerous way." 

Dipper opened the door a bit wider, keeping a wary eye on the man in front of him. 'It is fine. I did not get hurt and you did not mean to hurt me.' William sighed in relief at that, but he looked up when Dipper headed back into the room. 'I am just very tiered right now. I will try to sleep and rest up for now.'

William made to argue, but then sighed and nodded, a tired smile on his face. "A-all right. I-I'll be downstairs i-if you need anything." After awkwardly lingering by the door, he closed the door -the sounds of retreating footsteps following afterwards. 

Swaying in his spot for a second, waiting until the footsteps faded away completely, Dipper glanced at his clothes. _I should get changed... but I don't know if I'll be able to escape yet..._ He then glanced at the pajamas he was wearing, wincing a bit at the semi-see through silk, but rubbing its smooth texture between his fingers. _This looks like something Pacifica would own._ He snickered at that thought, imagining the headstrong blonde interacting with the crazy blond. 

The brunet finally decided to change into his original pair of clothing, tucking the letter into a pocket inside his vest, before taking a deep breath and exiting the safe area of the room. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Pine Tree! Glad you're here! I need a sketch!" Bill beamed from his spot in front of the stove. A sweet-ish smell swirled the room, and a bag of powdered sugar laid innocently besides the blond. 

The brunet almost asked 'why', holding back an angry huff. He knew that, no matter how much he wanted to stay away from Bill, staying on the blond's good graces would make his escape easier. Allowing a small frown to slip onto his face, Dipper took a seat and nodded at the blond. 

Bill beamed at that, slipping a sheet of paper and a pencil at the younger. "Alright! So I want a sketch of a friend, but they're not here, so I'll just describe them and see how well you can draw from that, great?" Before Dipper could respond, Bill nodded and turned around. "Great! So, big or small? This is for breakfast, by the way."

Huffing, Dipper quickly tapped twice on the table, informing Bill for the second option. When asked for how many, he then tapped thrice in response, lightly sketching a base on the paper before awaiting for the description. 

"So, this man is just as tall as I, with slicked back black hair. His eyes are round and big, kinda like yours Pine Tree, and he's slim... like a swimmer!" Bill noted the mute's unamused face and huffed. "He has a long pointed nose, kinda like mine, I suppose. He likes to carry one of those dumb little black umbrellas, and always wears a white button up and black slacks, and he has a semi square jaw and a stupid little bowler hat." After a few seconds of silence, he spun around. "Is that enough information?" 

The brunet nodded, furrowing his brows a little in thought. The blond huffed, pouting at his incoming boredom and the brunet's seriousness. While Dipper drew, Bill placed a plate in front of the brunet and himself. He then placed a large tray that held, what looked like, thick pancakes with fruits and berries placed carefully on top, and a generous sprinkling of powdered sugar on top of it all. Looking up, Dipper licked his lips in hunger at what he saw. 

Bill noticed and smirked. "D'ya want some, Pine Tree?" The mute nodded, almost as if in a trance, mouth wide and eyes hungry. The blond snickered and placed one on the brunet's plate, and then three on his own plate. Taking large bites, the gang leader noted Dipper's prodding before he took a small, careful bite. Bill snickered when the younger of the two sighed and took more. "That good? I'm flattered." 

Flushing, the mute finished another pancake before returning to the drawing. Once done, he slid it to Bill and stood up, freezing when a familiar click resonated around the room. Internally groaning, Dipper turned around and raised an eyebrow, hands up in surrender. Bill scrutinized the drawing for a bit before nodding at a thought and folding it up. Dipper raised an eyebrow at this, hands still raised, and let out a small huff. 

Bill glanced up and snickered. "You may go now, but next time, don't leave until I tell ya to." His smile sharpened at that. "Got it Pine Tree." 

Momentarily disregarding any sense of self preservation, the brunet scrunched his nose mockingly, mouthing ' _got it Pine Tree_ ' in retaliation. Bill laughed at that, but shooed him away. Sighing, Dipper left before looking around to find for something to do. His eyes landed on William, who was leaving a room -which Dipper identified as the one he slept in on the first night. 

William looked up and smiled shyly. "H-hello. How are- how are you feeling?" Dipper offered a small smile as his response. "Oh, th-that's good." He bounced on his feet for a minute before pointing at another door. "Do you- do you play anything? We-we've got a music room." 

Shrugging -but giving a small smile as well-, Dipper made a ' _lead the way_ ' motion. They entered a fairly large room, which color scheme seemed to be ivory white, ebony black, and multiple shades of grey and more whites, along with the multitude of golden and wooden instruments. Dipper looked around, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his excitement. His eyes landed on a tuba, a mischievous smile crawling onto his face. 

William quickly headed to a corner, picking up a small, white fiddle and a flute, seeking to decide which one he felt like playing. "Uh, wha-what do you want to pla-play?" He turned around to see Dipper carefully positioning the tube before beaming -not paying much attention to the albino. 

Taking a deep breath, the brunet started a soft tune before quickening his pace and marching playful towards William. The other seemed to realize that Dipper was playing around, and relaxing, and quickly got his fiddle ready. They marched around each other, taking turn with playing, either trying to go faster or louder than the other, before going softer and slower. 

Around half an hour or so later, Bill barged in, ready to tell them to be quiet, before noting the scene of William beaming and leaning all his weight on the shorter brunet, who was trying to hold back a smile and was elbowing the taller one softly. Bill stared for a second or two before shrugging and throwing himself towards his baby grand piano, playing the same made up tune the other two were playing. 

Dipper stiffened at the sound, but stuck near William most of the time, managing a smile or a silent laugh every once in a while at the albino's random bursts of exaggerated movements. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Dipper ended up passing out after two hours. William laughed softly at that, and carried him to a couch soon after. Bill placed the instruments back to their place before following his twin to the kitchen to make a late lunch -or an early dinner. 

"You two seemed to have fun." The tan twin started off, a laugh laced with his words. 

William laughed at that, pulling out a lamb leg from the freezer, a soft smile gracing his face. "He's great company, especially when he doesn't seem scared of us." The smile slipped from his face at that as he went to grab a carving knife. "Bill,-"

Said twin huffed and unceremoniously threw himself into a chair. "I know, I know, you want me to let him go, but you said so yourself! You like him, so let's keep him!" A glare from the other caused him to mock a wince and look away. "Geez, I get it, he's not a puppy I can just keep." He stayed quiet at that. 

The older twin turned around, a small frown starting to appear on his pale features. "... I sense there's a 'but' following up in your argument." Bill looked away, grumbling and playing with the cuffs of his shirt. William seemed to realize what happened. "THE POLICE ARE LOOKING FOR HIM?!" He froze, covering his mouth and peaking at the sleeping brunet. "What the h*ll, Bill?!" He whispered-yelled. "Did you not leave a note that he was going somewhere?! You need to bring him back!" 

"But-"

"No! Bill, I'm telling you, not as your brother, but as your helper, that it would be in our benefit to bring him back as soon as possible!" Huffing, William pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just, please take him back, I can't handle making another cold case with one of _your_ victims."

Bill stayed silent before standing up and glaring at his twin. "I'll take him back whenever I d*mn please." A dark glint grew in his eye. "And hey, maybe I'd like to keep him by my side until he dies." He smirked at that. "So be a good _member_ and go make his 'missing person' case a cold one."

With that, he stomped towards the brunet before grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him away. Dipper startled away and started kicking and pulling, but the blond had already chosen his fate. 

A slam of the younger twin's door caused William to wince and pull away from his cooking. "Bill what-" A loud slap and yell caused him to freeze. "What, no!" 

Bill left the room, wiping at his mouth, blood smearing, before he stopped and glared at his twin. "Give him food. He starts working tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, he barged out the door, locking it directly after. 

William glanced at the door before hurrying to the room Dipper was in, opening the door to see the brunet shaking a hand -which had some blood on it- cuffed by an arm to the bed. "Oh, thank the Axolotls you're okay!" Dipper just glared and turned around, ignoring him and curing into himself. 

"I, oh, okay. I'll bring food in a bit. I'm sorry for Bill, he's- he's pretty sh*tty, you don't really deserve this. I'm sorry." He waiting for a response, a reaction of some kind, but after a few minutes of nothing, he left, closing the door softly. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you were (at the very least) entertained by this chapter!  
> If ya have any questions, please don't hesitate to comment (remember! There's no question too weird! (And I promise I'll TRY to answer it))  
> And don't hesitate to yell at me for grammar mistakes or misspellings!  
> Welps!  
> Until next time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!


	9. Update: Info for future chapters: Don't worry, it's not bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Hey there puffballs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm pretty crappy at that, but! This is an important update!**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Although, feel free to yell at me in the comments for this late (and not real) update!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **However! This is still an important update (as I stated before): it's a riddle!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **All you have to do is solve it, since the answer will be the key for any future codes I will use (hint hint)**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Have fun solving! (And I made sure it's not impossible, although if you have any questions, I'll give ya hints... maybe)**  
>  ___  
> 

_Hint of three,_  
_My favorite type, you see._  
_A constellation that I adore,_  
_Twinkling like a diamond ore._  
_An instrument of strings,_  
_Once played by angles for kings._  
_A name, that came from Greek print,_  
_Is what I bring as your hint,_  
_For this game of think._


	10. Caput Stulti

Jyektlx fcmd tsc ciggeg cmfm nylsp Bzpaci tz qkacrce djzgsrcy. Sc xlllteo sg ayb xllpvd lr yid pvfwctttme, awkfse uznngeg lr khp qldoce mztvmplk. Os ffw sc'u lztv tz zieli fue yed rck htq naj uzts rye xyeilarl mjfno krn, xybe sgd snpvax ge plge. Iyrvryyclj qtowbznr fzmdccf qmi tsc mizjvne ryofeyt, efv bcseee jfovcu acmlno rye cmfm. 

Zlcy, efrt'd ycl sc'j dzlv fzp khp nrse dvw hcvkd -efiye ffq me hzu dayw deljj hp'q yao yed efv csyegtlx lteyt qpfm efv wtluoh- urs wmfktlx acmlno rye cmfm llu dpyciye nief khp rniyq. Siwj lsfyclj prnecu ayb iaxzceo, evtegeg efv yzsegpp day rf ad fv wllkeo yed efvn dmde, hfzlp Uzlwgrm egdiojp fpb rno rrlvcu wtry htk -fr lrkexnkeo rf, dpnvnogeg zl yoh Zzlw jvfe Bzpaci iy.

"Seinmin ocdoyq! Glpyje eccl xc ye lrv szkvtsgeg emuaj." Y waxgcilp yirf gieayeo tfinc rsvcu fcmd bpfzno rye omfr, tr xeerznr jfuoci ad qrio bfoc mgeycu. Hlxvl pwvs xck a rmcd zlv -oyc yacb rno yegcw, khp mkhpp fnp (qlrapzstlxlj) ufrcgvd. "Agee Epve," Dyzd xye gwyieo yk htk. "Nhpl nad rye wyjt egde jml aec?" Eo ccglj, melj y yacqyec ecacc. "Giyc Krpc, nhpl uio wfu wyjt pyk?"

Tcggptlx iy diox zvhtlu, Wtjcilk xlllteo yk Dtngec uzts ufrcgvd pwvs, ljdodr dicpfrtlx htq srzryec. "Fv, us, fv hlqe't pykey ge-iy y-rbzsk a hcvk." Lr yid zioefvr'd yegcw wanc, ye dncuervrpb. "R wzpb wpcb! I-T afuwbe't qged tr zn xc ko-em wocav htk... eoe-lft mw dydccf, efrt tq." Kuclznr yioflu, Btjc flavd Oggppp, eoegeg smn pljv tsc poflxec urs, llu hzu ye durypb jlteytww. 

Yuqdznr, Zzlw prn l frno ryrzsxh sgj hlgi bpdfrp qkawiznr sg tz rye nswfpb day yed rprbmgeg sgj flav iy fzs syedd. Bzpaci blpieo fzs ecvts, ycmzqk ad y ueqcesp, zlt qpfzp uyey ryiy, qffe jzpd kvt sgj swgxhejp ffjcec, ayaanvd zlvs. 

'Zf dy rmus.' Oggppp sltlbeo mnltqy bpdfrp pvawgqiye nhlr nad frpaceiye. 'Fh xw xooq, fh xw xooq, fh xw xooq!'

Lnnciexmeizsjlj, yed cykhpp juobvnww, ye qyznecu -wpryec gk wlq wrzk jhzab oc jrcv mw fzmu, id sekymnn. Efv thges mjznvcu ae crcs mkhpp woc y diyske tl jhzab bpdfrp ryej flrcgvd llu hpjgeo rye fltoyqtizsj bcseee. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ersageg bszeejp, Dtngec qcohjp ahmbe. Sc wewr r hllu gtlxecjp rfleiye khcmlgs fzs nsilj fric, yed llftsci hllu hzjuiye yid jvfe mee, efv tssdb cssbtlx ie qffejp. A doleli ff l lfidc ceqr yix, yed ptvrjryiye wrzxv. Htq vypq jnlngeo mgey yed sc jhzr lp em r strkiye godgkizl, r hllu gcggptlx htq khcmrt tl uidzvltcw. 

"Hp- wfu'cc- Uianvr, jml'rp ynavc!" R flkzltyi vzgte npzeo mlt, lpds hprpageg lpfuyb yix ycmzqk pppwenrcy. Dyzd mplnpr guwjvd lury em cozi rt efv hfexec, ycmzqk ccwznr yk wsm ye dyn. "Dtngec, my mj efss, G didqvd jml sz klcs! Yed jml tljbeo! Uvlw, wfu xyue l qfuyb! Khlr'j sz eielr! Natr lnegc wp evt smde llu tpj geznce, xypbp uv czscd rck yzsi vzgte mytk tl eo egde!"

Ecrrd qkrpydeo bfwy fzs pwvs, mmktzk cia ufbmjznr yk tsc gucc xlpc rno pvltcw hp dvle yk spcznr fzs dgjtpp rglge, a bszee -zlt ymk stjvne- qfb wcrvtlx htk rs sc giwcu hpp tlzqvr llu hfexeo fvr egxhejp. "I xgjspb pof qf f*niznr klcs, Krbpq." Ye xyearcu tz uyidnvr zsk, vzgte l pfurf, jccykcsw khtlx, bfr zt nylspb yid rniy rf ccw rno pvtfpe tsc yur uzts rninc khp dvrzaztj. 

"Ryid gj vppp exmkizlrl llu awj," Siwj jpziv ua, ynkhyidww jtlluiye sy efv dzmi, a syed csentlx tspfurf yid fric lvrgmlsww. "Sue gk's rckttlx llrv, ayb Z'm ymk sfpv wscie Agee Epve'd fvaef tucpvnejp llwj." 

Hzjuiye sani r btrkiye toxkvne ysofr yoh 'ryid-ufuwbe't'gc-yaanvnpb-zf-jml-hlbe't-vgunlngeo-kv', Dtngec rfov y xozb cozi rt efv bwmed. Sc nad rrkpl rblab bj fzs ycivzsj -ypr iewgvvpb- soow cayelarc, rno dzdrcky syedd. Fv rpycikcu wsw yid qzseci wlq yecc; zt hyj Btjc's hyp oq qyohgeg sc taccu. Tsgj wlq Siwj'j aamcorw. 

Zgymiiye yid qzseci's rprbmw yaybj ad fv pfjceo fzmdccf em jie sg seprirfk, Dtngec pridcu a syed llu hpju ie mlt em Siwj. "Nh-hfrt? Hfrt tq zt?" Sswftlx ofr r szdk llsxh, Oggppp nagcu htq yayb ko fpxe Mgcl em xrlz zt. Xyslp qvexcu tz pvawgqe hfrt hyj gzgeg efiofey hpp kwtl'j hpyu, segwltlx a dolep yj ssc xoe rf hpp wepr rno qbianvd em jtllu bpqzdpq khp zcoyb seqmie ysugtlx htk wocurroq. 

"Jhtkdy emnacbj htk, pof lrcsm!" Jhp ezgrjvd zsk, lprkiye fue y cofb cafey ae fvr euzn'd dcudfznr drcp. "My, yzs kwz yie emf mfay. Gz me, bp ynkhyid emxeefvr hfzlp G'cl usjt." Ysugtlx Btjc oyav mzpv, ssc vxtrvd efv rzmd. 

Wtltiye urlkrttarlww -rno zvaxgeg hfvn Oggppp jnzpkeo mlt l jfuoci llsxh- Mgcl rprbmcu tsc srflvt'd frno yed emfk l qvae ge fcmet zd yix. "Mbaj Nznp Riep, jry tr fn xc. Nhlr uo jml hltv tz rvlw kv?"

A rcetwc jmtjv ccynlpb fnem khp ziuyck's qyte, ascltlx tsc slzlu cwmjec. Rye eyclpp sltlbeo zvfzpv rlgjiye rn pwvbcmn ayb jmtpbiye cirfklj. Rye dkzrv ryofey wlq hutablj uzppb ffq uzts y wick bidq. 

Jlzucy ascltlx ahyp, Dtngec ervp Zzlw y doniznr qdici, sue fv glqgeo uyey rye mjfno eiamzvd sgj flav ayb jmlqyeo ryetp ciaq korckhpp. Zt xyp hltv llqkeo y jenmed, zp dajzv a ncetfpp, bfr zt hyj eymlgs. 

"Pvaow ko- zf! Uo T fvac uvdogeg mccld ge tsc wuesie?" Xyslp ezgrjvd, Hgcltyd glqgiye rno qyyww coziznr ynaj. Rye ycn czsglp nllwcu ahyp, oyc selkznr yed efv oefvr zlv fwsjhpb r bcgxhe pvd. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Pluiye fuc jzvpq rs mythpjfr llu seyittlx ofp eeh jzvpq rs l frpaw, xo wstkj afuajv!" Btjc bpydeo, nllwgeg sgj -rpavnejp wpbueo- flsmyed tlko sgj ackj ayb coziznr sg ae ryetp eeh ffudc. Newj, dayqzoy, gw yzs rsvcu ayw ff efv Ptlvs qydiww dexzvrd. 

Y yaanp llsxh wcwt Oggppp rs sc varcilj flrcgvd fn znem khpgi npu yoxc, vypq xlpydeo uzts hfy. Mgcl ssirtcu bpfzno fzm llu pfjceo fzm tlko l izsd -ycmzqk stkzllp ko efvic qvczlu ktqj. Dtngec nllwcu ahyp, sxgciye rno nvcvgeg efv bwmed bszcvjp. 

"Lztv yzs."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymn, fzp pofp znqmimlrzoy, ryecc'j a sgudpl wanr/eehq yiobvn scie 
> 
>  
> 
> Ljc yzs yagc ko om, zs octooc khtq nhzjv tsgeg (hfzcs gj a rgmey, qznnc pof lveo rf dpafdp ryid rfo), llu aqrvr efrn, rck tsc wicqk lprkec mw elay plprgcygh em xee wfuc yeshci 
> 
>  
> 
> Hff, nhlr vldc... fh jcrh! Smge jml rpyu tsc lpoyke em xee rye vcp tz rye nmue
> 
>  
> 
> Xw, Z awqf hznv yzs civcu tsc iiobce; T ufrvcu hlpu oy gk, ayb Z mllrgpb ko drlma y weh mw mj kfrp pzdojv-lztznr diiplus (T dvle ytczkgltqyeo uzts gk)
> 
>  
> 
> Ayw nhzmgs! T'jc lpr pa rck tz gk!
> 
>  
> 
> Nzu, lnegc npvk ttkv, Pfdwbljcs!!!


	11. Caput Septem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' update on how our favorite hostage is and his new... _companions_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what's going on anymore  
> That's a lie  
> I do  
> But my time management is really crappy  
> Sorry about taking _AGES_ to update  
>  Life is hectic
> 
> Anywhoops, I hope you enjoy this hot mess of a chapter

Dipper huffed. He hated this. He hated Bill. He might even go far enough that he hated Liam! But that may be a slight exaggeration; no one could hate that man, even if they tried -and Dipper has tried for the past week or so. Huffing loudly, the brunet lolled his head a little as he took in the same scene he’s seen for the majority of his stay: the room of a certain maniacal blond gang leader. 

Someone lightly knocked on the door, but opened it without waiting for a response. Dipper quickly deducted that it wasn’t Liam, do to the fact that the white haired man usually asked for some sound as approval for him to enter, and turned around. A tall, curvy woman blinked back before beaming. 

She was almost pear shaped, with thick lips, dark brown skin, and a wide, round, light brown eye -the other one seemed to be stitched, like Bill’s. She was wearing a flattering, short pink dress and lace white gloves and stockings. Her hair was a pastel pink -a wig was the only logical reason behind that-, and her smile included slightly bucked teeth. 

The woman quickly sized him up, before sticking out a hand. “Veronica Pyros, bu’ ya can call me Pyronica, ‘kay cutie?” Brooklyn. She’s definitely an east-coast gal, if not from New York. She winked, deliberately slow to help the brunet understand that it wasn't a blink. When he didn’t move, or comment, she huffed. “‘Kay, kid, yer suppose’ ta shake my hand back. I don’ care if yer mute, but give me somethin’ to work with.” 

He gestured to his bind hand and the other bandaged one -he might’ve broken the blond’s nose, but he fractured a finger, according to Liam. 

A small ‘O’ escaped the faux-pinkette before she offered an empathetic smile. “I guess I should’ve known boss was gonna do this at some point, huh kid?”

He tried to groan in response -which resulted in a coughing fit- before he slammed back onto the bed. _Take me now, world!_ Tutting, Veronica patted his hair softly for a few minutes before leaving. Mouthing a few, not so proper, words, Dipper slowly rolled back up and assessed his bonds again. _There has to be someway to get out of this single-handedly… but how…?_ His eyes trailed towards a desk, more specifically it’s half open drawer. Squinting, the brunet saw something gleam, which caused him to grin. _Perfect!_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Veronica sighed, gliding towards the kitchen, slowly removing her wig and exposing her short, curly hair that had been dyed red. “Billy-Boss! Why is there a mute cutie boy tied to yer bed? Did ya get us a new toy? Or is he yers only?” Her voice was light and teasing, but her eye held a mixed of emotions -particularly anger, sadistic glee, and disappointment. 

Bill had been laughing and had a wide, genuine smile, but once he saw her face, he frowned and looked away. “Really? You too? It’s not that big of a deal. I want to keep him, and Will’s making his case go cold, plus I’ll let you have him after I lose any more use for him.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Tha’s a lot of explainin,’ for somethin’ tha’s not a ‘ _big deal_ ,’ Boss.” The blond scoffed, but remained quiet, twisting around his drink. Shrugging, the woman sauntered towards a cupboard, teasing a stout red-head with a large mustache by taking his hat and putting it on. “Well, I’mma really cravin’ for some hooch. Hexy, my jelly bean, wha’cha have?”

Grunting, but allowing his lover to wear his hat, the red-hed pulled her closer and guided her towards the living room “Depends, d’ya want some jag juice, or something more like a foot juice?”

As they left, Bill grumbled and tapped insistently on the table. “Krypt, tell me you’ve got something worth capering.”

Another tall man looked up, grinning and pulling out a photograph from his pocket. “Lil’ chin music, but ‘pparently her daddy’s got quite a bit of green. They’re throwing a small party in a few weeks, only forty guests. I’ve gotten a few words from their staff, I know where they keep _everything_.” Bill hummed, taking a look at the blond girl in the picture, along with her two parents. “The perfect caper, if you ask me. You could even bring your newest piece.”

“Well, cousin, you’ve got another brilliant idea.” Grinning, the blond leader pocketed the photo and downed his drink quickly. “Find out more about her, maybe find her weaknesses, any relations, all that fun chaotic jazz.” He stretched -cracking his back and sighing exaggeratedly- before throwing his glass in the sink, grabbing another glass, heading to the living room. “Talk to Key about the most entertaining way we can do the caper! The last place was duller than a socialite’s hoo-ha!” 

With a tipsy cackle, Bill twirled into the living room, ready to begin their weekly game night. A loud squeal came from Veronica as the handmade cards were shuffled and dealt, her lover ravishingly her neck joyously. 

Liam sighed from the kitchen, not seeing the interest of dare-poker (it might be even worse than strip-poker, especially if they went with the more… bloodier dares). He finished making two plates of food, stacking it up with the best of the day, before heading down the silver-decorated hallway.

He preferred relaxing and conversing with the mute hostage, than deal with his drunk brother, cousin, and friends. “Dip-Dipper? I-I have dinner read-ready.” After a few seconds, the albino spoke up again, feeling slightly self-conscious about waiting for the mute to respond. “D-Dip? Can-can you bang someth-thing so I-I-I know y-you-you’re okay wi-with me coming-coming in?”

A light tune was tapped, one that vaguely reminded Liam of the song they played in the music room together weeks again. Taking that as affirmation, Liam twisted the knob and shuffled in, offering a sheepish smile when he almost spilled the glass of pop -a small treat he managed to nab for the brunet. ‘How much longer until I can go back home?’ Dipper had an exasperated look on his face, but anyone could tell it was just a hastily put on mask to cover his inner turmoil of fear and worry.

Liam sighed and shook his head slowly, a general sign of bad news. “He’s making me turn your case unsolved until the rest of time. For now, you’re stuck, but Py seems to agree with me with the idea of convincing Bill to release you.” Huffing out a breath, the blond sat down and settled the tray on his legs, lifting the top to reveal a plate of ribs, potatoes, gravy, and corn. “I can’t promise it’ll be much safer for anyone like that, since here he’s already preoccupied with you… but out…” He looked up, hands twisting around a napkin.

Dipper blinked slowly before shuffling as close as he could, frowning softly in confusion when the older of the two looked down at him. ‘What would happen if I left?’ Liam’s breath hitched slightly, mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but he turned looked down and untwisted the napkin he held before retwisting it. Anxious, Dipper shook him until the blond looked back at him. ‘What would happen? Would my family be safe?’

“Honestly?” Liam finally spoke up after a while. The brunet nodded quickly, hazel eyes wide in anticipation. “No, since you already have a connection with us -no matter how unintentional it is- you’ll always be under Bill’s eyes. He’d probably try things to get you to return on your own accord, even if it probably isn’t… _sensible_ , like an insane game in a nightmare.”

They both stayed there in silence, mulling over what had been thrown in the air. Would- _should_ Dipper try to leave? Was it worth it?

He thought it over, and no, it wouldn’t, but leaving his family with no answers would probably be a worse situation. But if he left temporarily, and managed to explain everything to Mabel, and return? That- That would work… That could work! His family wouldn’t be eternally in the void about what happened to him, and Bill wouldn't hunt him down through -probably inhumane- ways he didn’t fully want to know about. 

Liam cleared his throat suddenly and passed Dipper the tray, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll go and try to convince Bill to at least let you roam again here, or at least untie you.” Dipper nodded and smiled softly, feeling surprisingly optimistic and calm for the situation. No, he was at peace with everything now, and that made this… bearable. “Enjoy, and good night.”

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know  
> Man  
>  _Mahn_  
>  MA~AN  
> WHAT EVEN?!?!  
> Anywhoops  
> Please do comment if you have any questions (or need to tell me something (idk what the comment section is for anymore))  
> And  
> Until Next Time!  
> Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns!  
> CIAO!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments, or concerns?  
> Speak now, or forever hold your peace (or until the next chapter that is)
> 
> Any whoops! Until next time! Love, Hugs, and Skittle Guns! CIAO!!!


End file.
